


Snippets, Drabbles, Tidbits, and Paintchips...or Why I'm Here.

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an introduction to my channel, my limbo, my Bethesda, a gentle and -- more importantly, free -- holding space while I'm busy procrastinating on my website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets, Drabbles, Tidbits, and Paintchips...or Why I'm Here.

This is where I keep those little freebies. 

You know the ones. 

The ones that get you up in the middle of the night? Yeah, those. The ones that wake me and shake me and say, "If you don't get up right this second, I will be forgotten and you will die a sad, lonely death." 

What can I do? I get up and I write them down. 

And, you know what? Not one of them has turned into anything bigger. 

Not one! 

So, one day I asked them, "Why are you getting me up in the middle of the night if you aren't going to do anything for me?" 

Know what that little shit said back to me? 

"I think you got this wrong, Alex. Dead backwards. You see, I don't have to do anything for you. I'm not here for you. You're here for me."

Yeah. Fine. I see how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of Alex de Morra


End file.
